


A Rose at the Beach

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Weiss and her friends spend the day at the beach.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	A Rose at the Beach

Weiss hummed in appreciation at the warmth that washed over her. Yang had convinced everyone to go to the beach for spring break and with some begging from Ruby, Weiss had brought them to a small private beach near the summer house her family owned. Originally, Weiss had only wanted to go with Ruby, Blake, and Yang, but ended up allowing her other friends to come after Nora wouldn't stop screaming at her. 

Weiss picked up a handful of sand, letting it pour through her fingers slowly. She turned to watch Blake as she laid a towel beside her. "Thank you Weiss," Blake said with a smile. "This is really nice." 

"My family has so many estates around Remnant, I'm surprised Yang hasn't thought of asking me to bring you guys to some of them before," she said while wiping the sand off her hand. Blake sat down and dug a book out of the bag she brought with her. Weiss frowned slightly and asked, "You're just going to read this whole time?"

"No," she answered simply, nodding her head in the direction of the others. "I'm going to be observing discreetly." Weiss looked at where Blake had motioned and rolled her eyes. Yang was trying to set up the volleyball net they had brought with them. Her outfit was scandalous to say the least, her strapless yellow two piece far from modest and barely able to contain her bust. 

"She has no shame," Weiss commented. 

Blake chuckled lightly, her eyes shifting to the side. "Neither does Ruby apparently." Confused, she followed Blake's gaze and saw Ruby slipping out of her shorts and t-shirt. She blushed as she took in her girlfriend's bathing suit choice. It was a red two piece that covered enough to prevent Weiss from being jealous of anyone else who got to see her, but still get a good look at all Ruby had to offer. Her face was on fire as she stared at her body as a whole as she walked over to her.

"You wouldn't happen to have another book in there, would you?" she asked in a rushed voice as Ruby got closer. Blake just laughed at her, a large smile on her face.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said as she towered over her. "Can you hold onto my stuff when we play please?" Weiss sighed, but nodded, taking the drawstring bag Ruby had brought from her hand, her blush dying down. 

Before she could walk away, Weiss noticed the lack of sunscreen on her and grabbed her wrist. "Ruby Rose, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to the beach?" was her reply. 

Weiss rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. "Not without sunscreen you're not. You'll burn out there and I will not spend this trip with you complaining about the pain you're in."

Ruby pouted and tugged at her wrist, her flexing bicep catching Weiss's eye. "But I don't like the way it smells. Please Weiss, can I just not use it?" 

"No," she said before Ruby could get a chance to use her puppy dog eyes on her. She held out the bottle of sunscreen she had in her bag and waited for Ruby to take it. 

Ruby crossed her arms as she let go of her wrist. "I'll only wear it if you put it on me," she said with a smirk. Weiss felt her eyes twitch in aggravation as Ruby turned her back to her spread her arms wide. Standing up, she poured the sunblock into her hand and proceeded to slap her hand onto Ruby's back. "Ah, it's cold!" she cried.

"Deal with it," Weiss said as she rubbed it harshly on her skin.

"Hey," Yang called out from near the water. "Be gentle with my baby sis ice queen. She's delicate." 

Weiss rolled her eyes at the same time Ruby scoffed and muttered to herself, "Am not." She let her hands dig into the solidness of Ruby's muscles as she dragged her hands all over her body. Her girlfriend had run track for years and over time, muscle built up to give her the amazing body Weiss marveled at every time she saw it. She wasn't anywhere near as buff as Yang was, but she was lean and fit which Weiss liked. 

Moving her hands lower, Weiss squeezed the skin of Ruby's ass before getting on her knees and covering her thighs. Smirking, she lightly trailed her hand between the younger girls upper thighs, relishing in the shiver she got out of her. Standing once more she turned Ruby to face her and placed a kiss on her cheek before smearing sunscreen on her face. "Weiss," Ruby said in almost a needy tone. She just smiled and placed a quick kiss on Ruby's lips as her hands made their way onto her hips. 

"Don't grope my sister!" Yang yelled, causing Weiss to groan, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Next time, we're not inviting her," she said, stepping away from Ruby. 

"Sounds like a deal," Ruby said with a smile. 

Weiss flicked her forehead, sunscreen still on her fingers. "Dolt. Go and play now." Ruby smiled at her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before running towards the water. Weiss took her seat next to Blake again, noticing the girl watch her with a smirk. "Don't act like Yang doesn't touch you in public all the time," she muttered.

"That's Yang," she said, glancing at the mentioned girl who was currently trying to lift Jaune over her head. "And besides, it's not like I don't like it," she added with a smile. 

Weiss rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Of course you do." She watched as everyone set up teams for volleyball. Yang and Pyrrha were team captains and Yang started off by picking Nora for her team. Pyrrha picked Jaune and then Yang picked Ren so Ruby joined Pyrrha and Jaune. The ball was given to Pyrrha's team to start with since she had second pick. The game began as Pyrrha served the ball over the net.

Weiss and Blake watched each of their girlfriends respectively as the game played on. They both could say they enjoyed the game. Eventually Weiss got bored of watching the game go on and laid down to tan in the sun. She turned to lay on her stomach and untied the back of her top so her back wouldn't have a pale line running across it. She enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her back as she relaxed into the sand. 

She heard the shuffling of pages and cracked open her eye to see Blake leaning back onto her towel. "Yang just spiked the ball into Jaune's face," she told her. 

Weiss let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "Is he bleeding?" she asked as she closed her eyes again.

"Probably," Blake said as she draped her shirt over her eyes. Weiss hummed as she imagined how much force a ball that Yang spiked probably had behind it. She heard someone clumsily walk over to where she was laying.

"Where are the tissues?" Jaune asked. 

"Pyrrha has some in her bag," Weiss said, not bothering to look up. He muttered his thanks and made his way over to Pyrrha's bag that was placed next to Blake. She heard him scrounging through the bag for a moment before she assumed he found the tissues. 

"Hurry up Jaune!" Nora yelled out of nowhere, disrupting the quiet she and Blake were enjoying. Weiss huffed and tied the back of her bathing suit so she could lie on her back. Leaning on her elbows, she could see Nora waving wildly at Jaune as he walked back to the makeshift court. Squinting, she made out the figure of Ruby who was waving to her with a smile on her face. 

Weiss waved to her before lying on her back. She copied Blake and put the shirt she had brought with them over her eyes to block out the sun. It was warm on her skin and she felt herself start to drift off. "Wake me up in case I start to burn," she murmured to Blake before she could fall asleep. The girl hummed to let her know she had heard her. 

Weiss had fallen asleep for no longer than ten minutes when ice cold water was thrown on her body. She woke up violently to see Yang standing over her with a bucket in hand. Once she stopped laughing, she smiled at Weiss and said, "I didn't want you to melt with all this sun you're getting ice queen."

Her body started to vibrate and she couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or because she was so angry. Grabbing a handful of sand, Weiss threw it at her only to have most of it spray back at her because of a breeze. Yang ran into the water laughing. "It's a miracle I haven't killed her yet," She said as she stood, wiping the sand off her. 

Walking into the water herself, she shivered at the cold temperature. She cupped water in her hand and used it to wash the sand off her. She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and smiled as she felt Ruby's lips on her shoulder. "You looked so sexy when you were tanning with your top undone," she said to her.

Weiss rolled her eyes with a smile as she turned around in her arms. "And you looked so sexy playing in your game," she told her as she wrapped her arms around her neck. When Ruby leaned in to kiss her she leaned back. "Why didn't you stop Yang from dumping water on me?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I didn't know she was gonna do it," Ruby said, leaning closer to Weiss as she tried to get a kiss. 

"Hmmm," Weiss pretended to contemplate for a moment before she leaned in and gave Ruby a quick peck on her lips. Ruby pouted at her and she laughed, pushing her off her to swim away.

"Tease," Ruby said as she swam after her. She caught up to her quickly and the second Weiss was in her arms again she turned and kissed her deeply. Ruby was standing on her tippy toes to keep her head above the water as Weiss wrapped her legs around her waist. Ruby's hands found their way to her bottom and squeezed, causing Weiss to yelp. Ruby laughed as she pushed her away and swam off.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss said in a scolding tone. She just shook her head before heading back to shore. Once out of the water, she walked back up to where Blake was currently making out with Yang. Weiss rolled her eyes as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist. 

Blake seemed to notice her after a minute of her ringing her hair out. She pushed Yang off of her and asked Weiss, "What are we gonna do for lunch?" Weiss let down her hair before putting it up again as she thought. 

"There are a few food trucks nearby and if not we could head into town and look for a nice place to eat." 

Yang propped herself up on her elbow and said, "I vote for food trucks." 

"Ooo, we're getting food truck food! Sounds yummy," Nora said as she and Ren walked up to them.

Weiss called out to Pyrrha and Jaune who were holding hands as they overlooked the ocean and asked, "Are you guys okay with lunch from a food truck?" 

Pyrrha turned to her with a thumbs up. "Sounds delicious." 

Weiss nodded and said, "I guess we'll have to go look around for one. They should be closer to the public beaches if you guys are willing to walk there." 

"Looks like it's time for an adventure," Ruby said from behind her. 

"Actually this would classify as a quest," Ren said as he draped his bag over his shoulder.

"He's right," Blake said as she stood up. "A quest is a trip that is meant to accomplish a task while an adventure is a trip with no destination."

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. "Well we don't have a set destination right now."

Weiss turned to her girlfriend with an incredulous face. "Yes we do you dunce," she said as she flicked her forehead. "We're heading to the public beach." Ruby rubbed her forehead before grabbing Weiss's hand in her own. 

Raising their joined hands, Ruby declared, "We are off on our adventure-"

"Quest," Ren cut in.

"Quest to the public beach. Let's go!" Weiss laughed along with everyone else at Ruby's antics, but followed her as she led them out of the private cove they spent the afternoon in. At first Ruby tried leading them the wrong way so Weiss had to take charge for a minute until they had sight of the public beach.

They took their time getting there, no one in a real rush to be crowded by strangers. Weiss squeezed the hand in hers and smiled when a kiss was placed on her temple. She glanced at Ruby and saw the sun starting to set behind her. Her silver eyes shined with happiness and Weiss felt happiness start to build up inside of her. She cupped her cheek and kissed Ruby passionately. "I love you Ruby."

She saw her girlfriend smile at her. "I love you too Weiss." 

"Get a room!" Yang yelled from behind them. The sandal Weiss took off her foot hit her square in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember to wear sunscreen :)


End file.
